La reliquia del asesino
by Zorro Junior
Summary: Zoro es un gran asesino,fuerte,valiente,agresivo...Y ahora se encuentra con la misión mas importante de toda su orden,encontrar el "fruto del edén" y tiene que hacerlo antes que los templarios, si no el mundo caerá en cenizas,pero no está solo por que una persona de su pasado le ayudará y quien sabe entre misterio y asesinato surja el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas lectores de ! aquí os traigo una nueva historia basada de mi juego favorito *-* amo ese juego y seguro que muchos de ustedes os sonará se llama Assassin's Creed ,y bueno como amante de one piece …¡¿Por que no juntarlo?! Cambio algunas cosas por que si no sería muuuuy confuso, gracias a todos los demás que leyeron mi finc (mi primer finc largo) Cuando te encuentre, que me animan a continuar y ver que no soy tan mala de como yo pensaba, sin nada mas que añadir, disfruten nos leemos abajo.**

**La reliquia del asesino**

**Capitulo 1: La carta **

A las afueras de Roma los asesinos tenían un escondite donde uno de ellos, el mas importante de este siglo descansaba. Una luz le dio en los ojos, estaba descansando de sus últimas heridas,tumbado sobre una cama sin camisa y con algunos vendajes, tenía un pelo verde de lo mas carismático y una cicatriz en el ojo seguramente de alguna batalla, este abrió su ojo y soltó un suspiro, se levanto con algo de dificultad y se quitó los vendajes dejando a la vista su buen trabajado cuerpo, dio unos cuantos pasos y llegó a una mesita donde había dos espadas y dos dagas ocultas, estas dagas era una de las esencias de su orden ;los Asesinos que luchaban contra los templarios, tenía un mecanismo especial, se ponía en la muñeca y tenia una cuerda que se ataba al dedo anular y si tirabas de ella haciendo un movimiento brusco con el dedo salia la hoja de la daga.

Este se puso las dos dagas una en cada muñeca y contempló la hoja de cada una, cogió su túnica de Asesino y se la puso,poniéndose los brazales y las grebas... una vez ya todo el complemento puesto se miró en un espejo y sonrió con maldad.

-Prepararos templarios...-Y dicho esto se puso la capucha y salió de aquella base.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En unas de las calles de Roma se abre el pánico, la gente grita de miedo ante la imagen que acaban de ver sus ojos.

-¡Oh dios!-Exclamó un pobre hombre que seguramente acababa de terminar su duro jornal en el campo.

-Otro muerto mas, es inaudito-Dijo una señora con sus elegantes galas de lujo que se podía permitir gente como ella.

-Seguro que lo a matado ese asesino-Dijo otro ciudadano y por fin llegó la guardia y miró como un grupo de cuatro soldados y dos jinetes estaban muertos.

-Que diantres...-Dijo por lo bajo un guardia-Señores aquí no hay nada que ver, por el nombre del Papa nosotros nos encargaremos de la persona que haya cometido este delito, no se preocupen.

Los ciudadanos atemorizados se fueron echando una última mirada a los cadáveres.

-Mire teniente, hemos examinado los cuerpos de los cadáveres, han sido degollados, el asesino les a clavado al parecer una daga en el cuello y no hemos encontrado el dinero que llevaban en cima, seguro que lo robaron.

El teniente se cruzó de brazos y miró el tejado de el edificio que tenía en frente y soltó un suspiro.

-Muy bien, ¡separemosno y busquemos al asesino!-Ordenó este y todos se separaron.

-A la orden-Gritaron todos y cada uno se fue a una dirección.

A lo alto del edificio se encontraba el causante de todo el alboroto,lucía una capucha para que nadie viera su rostro y una túnica de Asesino,este sonrió y dio media vuelta mientras dijo:

-Eso les pasa cuando no dejan a uno andar por las calles de Roma tranquilo.-Dicho esto corrió con gran velocidad y saltó de aquel edificio hasta llegar a otro,rodó por el suelo y se puso de pie y siguió al teniente de la guardia. Fue saltando por los edificios y ya tenía el blanco localizado.

-Ahora veras...-No había nadie por la calle ya que estaba entrando en un callejón el teniente y aprovechando eso, saltó del tejado aterrizando sobre el teniente mientras le apuntaba en el cuello con una daga oculta que tenia en su mano derecha.

-No,no puede ser tu eres...-Dijo este con la voz temblorosa.

-Yo que tu me callaría, ahora habla, tengo que preguntarte un par de cosillas.

El teniente tragó saliva.

-He estado siguiéndote durante un tiempo y tu eres de los pocos tenientes que tiene contacto con el hijo del Papa, César Borgia.-hizo una pausa mirando la cara de pavor de su enemigo.

-Oí que dentro de 3 semanas se organizará una reunión Templaria y se que tu también eres uno de ellos-Dijo mientras le quitaba del cuello un collar con el escudo de los templarios una cruz roja con una piedra hermosa en el centro.

-Yo...Solo se que asistirán algunos templarios,solo se eso,no se de que hablarán ni los planes que tienen contra ti, te lo juro.

-No me lo creo...-Dijo el y apretó la daga contra su cuello pero sin atravesar su piel, el teniente le escupió en la cara.

-No me creas pero se que no podrás con nosotros, nos veremos en el infierno Asesino Roronoa Zoro.

Y al terminar la frase Zoro le clavó la daga con algo de furia, se limpió la cara y le cerro los ojos a su enemigo.

-_Riposare in pace.-_Dijo Zoro mientras se daba la vuelta y se mezclaba con la multitud sin ser detectado por ningún guardia, mientras iba andando pensaba sobre aquella reunión en la que estará César Borgia uno de los Templarios más poderosos, tenía una gran avaricia y más de una vez intentó matar a su padre Don Rodrigo Borgia, todo por poder.

Zoro sabía perfectamente que no podía hacerlo todo el solo, necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a encontrar el fruto.

Zoro iba apartando a la gente y llegó al herrero,los locales y tiendas de Roma eran chicos y estaban por las calles, como un mercadillo.

-Buenas señor.-Dijo el apoyándose en la barra del puesto de trabajo.

-Muy buenas,¿que necesita? Tenemos espadas nuevas,¡el mejor acero!-Dijo este orgulloso, Zoro sonrió.

-No lo pongo en duda pero necesito unas grebas nuevas,¿tiene alguna?-Dijo Zoro mirando al dueño.

-Si, mire-Dijo enseñándole unas grebas de cuero con detalles en metal.-Son las mejores que tengo.

-Formidable-Dijo Zoro-¿Cuanto es?

-Son 700 florines-Dijo el herrero, "menos mal que robe a aquellos guardias" pensó el peliverde encapuchado.

-Muy bien, tome-Dijo entregándole las monedas.

-Muchas gracias por su compra.-Dijo el herrero mientras Zoro se ponía las nuevas grabas.

-A usted-Dijo el con una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta con su nueva adquisición.

Subió por los tejados en busca de algo.

-Donde habrá un mensajero de palomas...Maldita ciudad mal diseñada-Dijo Zoro con una cara de enfado, un guardia lo vio y le grito a lo lejos.

-Eh,baje de hay, solo puede estar en los tejados personal autorizado.

Zoro sonrío.-No me diga-Y sacó un cuchillo que tenía en su túnica blanca de asesino y se la tiró matándole en el acto.

-Malditos guardias,siempre molestando.

Zoro siguió andando hasta llegar a su objetivo, abrió la puertecilla de madera y cogió con delicadeza la paloma,cogió una nota que estaba atada a la pata del animal, dejó la paloma de nuevo en la jaula y abrió la nota para leer que era lo que decía

"_Estimado Roronoa Zoro_

_He oído que buscas el fruto ya que en Masyaf no se si te agradará leerme de nuevo,pero no es eso a lo que quería llegar._

_La cuestión es que como Asesino al igual que tu y como historiadora te informo que iré yo misma a_

_buscarte, me gustaría hablar contigo,creo que juntos podemos encontrar aquello que buscamos, te espero junto el Coliseo mañana,por favor no te retrases._

_Firmado: Nico Robin._

Con tan solo leer ese nombre, no podía creer en lo que acababa de leer, después de tantos años por fin volvió a saber de ella y no solo eso si no que quería ayudarle


	2. El reencuentro

**Hola minna aquí nuevo capítulo de este finc de Assassin's Creed con One Piece quiero agradecer los reviews que me habéis enviado y con el apoyo para que lo continúe, en este capítulo para los que no conozcan el videojuego se contará más cosas sobre "el fruto" **

**sin nada más que decir espero que disfrutéis con este nuevo capítulo :D**

**Disclaimer: No me llamo ni Eiichiro Oda ni Ubisoft así que no soy creadora de nada (por desgracia). Solo de este finc. **

**La reliquia del asesino capítulo 2: El reencuentro**

Tal y como dijo la nota Zoro se encontraría con aquella asesina de su misma orden llamada Robin, él estaba nervioso,andaba por las calles de Roma pensando en que pasaría cuando ambos se encontrarán, pensó que no debería recordar nada del pasado,que sería mejor olvidar lo que pasó entre ellos y que solo debía concentrase en recuperar el fruto del Edén antes que los templarios.

A las afueras de Roma pudo divisar el coliseo a lo lejos, vio por el rabillo del ojo a un soldado solo montando a caballo y sonrío, empezó a correr en dirección al soldado y saltó hacia un muro,se agarró a una barandilla,antes de que el jinete girara a la derecha Zoro se impulsó cayendo encima del caballo y matando al jinete con su daga oculta al instante,tiró el cadáver y se acomodó en el caballo tomando dirección hacia el Coliseo.

Se fijó en el sol y dedujo que estaría empezando a amanecer,en un leve momento se quitó la capucha para que le pudiera dar el sol mejor y sentir el viento por sus cabellos,cosa que no siempre podía disfrutar por culpa de tener que mantener su identidad en secreto, cerró por un momento los ojos y recordó todo,como fue su entrenamiento y preparación,recordó cada golpe,caída y corte que recibió en lo poco de vida que tenía y arrugó la nariz al recordar el dolor por que que había pasado.

Abrió los ojos y decidió que ya era hora de cortarles las alas a su "pequeña libertad" y volvió a colocarse la capucha con su mano derecha, mientras que seguía cabalgando. Varios minutos después

llegó al Coliseo y dejó el caballo atado a un poste de madera.

No cabía decir que el monumento era "algo" antiguo, había cierta parte del Coliseo que estaba terriblemente mal, y estaba lleno de musgo,trepó por las piedras y soportes con suma facilidad y elegancia hasta conseguir llegar a la cima y buscó con la mirada a Robin.

-¿Donde estará?,Tendría que estar ya aquí...-Se dijo así mismo mientras sentía en su estómago cierta

inquietud. Bajó por las gradas hasta llegar al centro del coliseo y ver mejor alrededor del monumento romano, fue entonces cuando pudo escuchar:

-Vaya...Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Roronoa Zoro.-Zoro se giró y allí estaba, delante de sus ojos estaba la dueña de aquella carta,Nico Robin.

-7 años para ser exactos-Dijo el sonriendo y acercándose a ella entregándole la carta.

-Como ves e venido-Dijo Zoro mirándola a los ojos. Robin sonrió.

-Nunca tuve dudas,sabía que vendrías.

Ambos estuvieron un momento analizándose,para ellos no hacía falta las palabras con solo una mirada se decían mil cosas.

-Bueno...-Dijo Robin apartando la mirada y quitándose la capucha dejando su preciosa melena libre.

-He venido aquí para ayudarte como bien dije en la carta, sabes perfectamente que no podrás tu solo

contra los templarios.-Dijo ella mirándole seriamente.

-Bueno nadie mejor que tu tiene que conocer mis habilidades -Dijo Zoro sonriendo con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en sus labios.

-¿Pero como piensas encontrar el fruto?-Dijo ella colocando sus manos en su cintura observándole desafiante.

Zoro giró la cabeza hacía un lado y se mordió el labio inferior.

-No lo sé, ya conseguiría información de algún soldado o capitán templario. -Dijo el encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo su rostro para volver a verla.

-Sabes perfectamente que soy la única que puede ayudarte,además como historiadora necesito saber que pasó con aquella antigua civilización y sobre todo por qué creó aquel artefacto y por qué antiguos maestros como el gran Assassin's Altair lo ocultó, sabemos que está en Roma,pero ¿donde?

Zoro agachó la cabeza.

-Sé que tanto para ti como para mi esta es la misión de nuestras vidas...Pero no quiero poner tu vida en peligro.

Robin sonrió con malicia y se acercó a el.

-¿Acaso te preocupas por mi?-Dijo aún con esa sonrisa.

-¿Que?,no...solo que no quiero luego tener que dar explicaciones al credo de las causas de tu muerte

Robin rió, ya sabía como era Zoro y vio que pese al tiempo que había pasado no había cambiado nada.

-Admitelo...Soy tu única elección-Robin hizo una pausa y continúo-Ya somos pocos los que quedamos.-Zoro suspiró y se quedó pensando un tiempo, no es que no le gustara trabajar en equipo,pero ¿con ella?, después de tanto tiempo nunca creyó que la volvería a ver y ahora viene sin más a trabajar junto a él, aunque ciertamente la necesitaba, él la necesitaba.

-Esta bien,trabajaremos juntos-Finalizó de decir Zoro. La morena sonrió triunfante.

-Perfecto, ahora tendré que informarte sobre todo lo que se.-Zoro asintió con la cabeza, nuevamente Robin se acercó a el y le entregó un papel.

-¿Y esto?-Dijo Zoro girando la hoja.

-Es un documento que pude robar en el que se explica datos sobre la reunión de templarios que habrá próximamente en Roma, habrás oído hablar de ella supongo.

Zoro sonrió y le entregó el papel.

-Si, he oído hablar de esa reunión bastante, aunque cuando intenté sacar más información cierto teniente templario no quiso hablar...

-Púes resulta que gente de la alta sociedad templaria vendrá a la reunión además de César Borgia.

-Lo se -Dijo Zoro -¿y?-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Robin suspiró.

-Tenemos que tener un plan de ataque, si nos pillasen...-Fue entonces que Zoro habló.

-No nos pillarán, parece que ya no recuerdas de lo que era capaz mujer-Dijo él sonriendo y le tendió la mano.

-Solo ten un poco de fe-Robin por un momento se quedó mirándole, era tan seguro de si mismo,portaba confianza y seguridad y pese a que le cueste admitirlo era sumamente perfecto, miró

sus ojos negros ocultos tras la capucha y miró su mano.

-Muy bien, tendré fe-y estrechó su mano con la de él.

Ambos salieron del monumento Romano y Zoro desató del poste al corcel negro y miró a Robin.

-Creía que viniste andando-Dijo Robin cruzándose de brazos, Zoro trajo al caballo y acarició al animal.

-Uno debe buscarse alguna ayuda-Dijo montándose al caballo y acercándose a Robin.

-¿Vienes?-Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Y...¿Adonde vamos?-Dijo la morena tomando su mano y subiendo al caballo.

-Un poco más a norte a las afueras de Roma tengo un pequeño escondite-Aclaró el joven asesino.

-Vaya, me sorprende que sepas donde está el norte -Dijo la morena y a continuación soltó una risa burlándose del pésimo sentido de la orientación del asesino, el cuál se sintió muy ofendido y gruñó mostrando su enfado.

Robin en vez de colocar sus manos al rededor de la cintura de Zoro se sujetó a la parte de atrás de la silla de montar del caballo, Zoro al notar eso volteó a ver y arqueó la ceja viendo dónde estaba sujeta entendió que era parte de su "juego" y eso lo afirmó cuando sonrió burlonamente y volvió a girarse suspirando y cogiendo las riendas.

Pasaron varios minutos o incluso horas cuando empezaron a llegar al pueblo, las paredes estaban caídas y deformadas,la gente vestía con estropajos sucios y algunos niños jugaban por delante del caballo, Zoro y Robin miraban el ambiente, no cabía dudas que era la zona pobre y lo tenían a las afueras para no juntarlos con gente con mayor rango social, fue entonces cuando Zoro vio a un grupo de guardias seguramente haciendo su turno laboral, uno de ellos volteó a ver a Zoro y justo el joven asesino se dió cuenta y agacho la cabeza para ocultar su rostro lo máximo posible y para pasar inadvertido, Robin pudo darse cuenta de este detalle y se acercó a la oreja del peliverde y en un susurro dijo:

-¿Ocurre algo?-Zoro volteó lentamente solo un poco para no llamar la atención del guardia nuevamente.

-Nada,solo que hace no mucho maté a un grupo de guardias y pueden que me estén buscando,lo normal ya sabes.-Dijo el con tranquilidad aunque la morena podía notar sus músculos tensados bajo

aquel traje de asesino.

Pasaron por delante del grupo de guardias eran 6 exactamente uno de ellos lucía una armadura de hierro formidable,parecía un ogro era enorme y llevaba con él un hacha enorme capaz de cortar miles de cabezas.

-¡Señor!-Gritó uno de los guardias y Zoro se tensó sabiendo que se referían a el, aún así siguió.

-Usted el del caballo,¿podría venir un momento?-Dos de ellos se acercaron a Zoro, sabía que no podía escapar de esta, pero tampoco era algo que le preocupaba demasiado,podría solo con ellos incluso con aquel tipo de la armadura enorme y sabiendo que Robin iba con el sería mucho más fácil sonrió con una sonrisa torcida.

-Es hora de divertirse.

-CONTINUARA-

**Hey ! ¿que tal a estado?, ¿os a gustado? Espero que si por que dios mio, como se nota que este finc me está constando más trabajo aún así me gusta escribirlo :D**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado como veis Zoro siempre acaba liándola y hay salseo entre Zoro y Robin ¿que habrá pasado entre ellos? Púes ….NO LO PUEDO DECIR **

**Ahora estaréis pensando "¿que será lo que pasó con ellos?" jijiji y también he explicado más cosas sobre el juego para los que no lo conozcan poco a poco se irán revelando más cosas. **

**Por cierto sé que hay lectores fantasmas,de esos que leen y no comentan, pués este espacio esta dedicado a vosotros mis queridos lectores, sé que existis si es así no me dejeis en mal lugar y dejanme un review al menos para saber que opinais respecto a este finc, aunque si me quereís dejar un comentario diciendo solo "pepino" me da igual XD . Tan solo quiero que salgais a la luz como los aliens y me dejeis un review ;)**

**Un saludo minna volveré pronto con el siguiente capi, esta vez de verdad que se que me tardé **

**un beso os quiero !**

**sayonara!**


	3. verdades como templos,¿o como cuadros?

**Holaa queridos lectores aquí Zorro Junior de nuevo, ¿que tal? ,espero que bien, aquí os traigo **

**un nuevo capitulo de esta épica batalla entre asesinos y templarios,si recuerdan que pasó en el último cap unos guardias pararon a Zoro y Robin y se liará una buena.**

**Espero que os guste, nos leemos abajo ;)**

**La reliquia del asesino Capitulo 3: Verdades como templos,¿O como cuadros?**

-Es hora de divertirse-Dijo Zoro sonriendo y el guardia no entendió nada, fue en ese momento cuando con un rápido movimiento atravesó el corazón de aquel guardia con su daga oculta,rápidamente los demás soldados se alarmaron y corrieron hacía ellos dos, Zoro bajó del corcel y corriendo hacía uno de ellos desenvainó su espada y le clavó en un ágil movimiento la espada por el cuello de su adversario, Robin no se quedaba atrás esquivó el ataque de uno de ellos y

girándose le clavó su espada por el vientre de este hasta que saliera la espada por la espalda llena de sangre.

Entonces fue cuando el soldado que llevaba aquella armadura sacó su enorme hacha andando hacía Robin la cual estaba luchando con dos soldados al mismo tiempo. El tipo de la armadura alzó su gran arma para dejarla caer con fuerza sobre Robin pero antes de que se diera cuenta Zoro se interpuso con su espada de por medio.

-Si no te importa este me lo pido yo-Dijo Zoro mirando a su nuevo contrincante.

Robin asintió y fue entonces que disparó con su ballesta a la cabeza de uno de los soldados y este calló muerto en el acto.

-Recuerda que si necesitas ayuda yo puedo salvarte-Dijo una Robin divertida.

-¡Nos la vais a pagar asesinos!-Gritó uno en cólera se abalanzó hacía Robin y este se agachó sacando de su bota una cuchilla y volviéndose para rajar la espalda entera de su enemigo dejando un valle de sangre sobre la espalda de este cayendo hacia el suelo.

Zoro miraba a su enemigo que por cierto era enorme y muy alto.

-Venga grandullón, no tengo todo el día-Dijo él, fue entonces que su enemigo gruñó enfadado y le lanzó un hachazo para darle en el costado pero Zoro lo esquivó tirándose hacía el suelo y rodando hasta ponerse de nuevo de pie, de nuevo mandó otro ataque pero hacía su cabeza, Zoro lo esquivó agachándose y se acercó a él, era su oportunidad y entonces con todas sus fuerzas clavó sus dos espadas sobre el torso de su enemigo una en el corazón y otra en su vientre haciendo que su enemigo soltará el arma y cayera al suelo muerto.

Zoro se giró y respiró profundamente, tenía la respiración algo agitada y vio a Robin matando al último enemigo que cayó en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Estas bien?-Le preguntó el peliverde a Robin.

-Si...Perfectamente-Robin se acercó al cadáver de aquel enorme tío de la armadura.

-¿No te parece raro que un guardia vaya así justo a las afueras de Roma?-Preguntó la morena al peliverde, Zoro limpió con las ropas de uno de los cadáveres sus espadas.

-Un poco,quizás esperaba a alguien...-Dijo Zoro más bien para si mismo que para Robin.

Robin se volvió hacía el asesino si te fijas bien en sus vestimentas parece un cruzado.

Zoro enarcó las cejas y muerto de curiosidad se acercó al cadáver, tocó sus ropajes y la malla que usaba, se fijó en el casco moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, Zoro forzó la vista, vio algo que le resultaba familiar que estaba escondido en el cuello de este.

-Creo que lleva un collar-Dijo Zoro y se lo arrancó de un tirón, se levantó y Robin se acercó a él para saber de que se trataba, Zoro abrió su puño y fue cuando ambos vieron una cruz roja con una piedra hermosa en el centro,ambos se miraron.

-Es un templario-Dijeron los dos al unísono, Robin puso una pose pensativa analizando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Si es un templario no cabe duda de que era un cruzado y si estaba justo aquí puede ser por que te estén buscando Zoro, tal vez César Borgia sepa que andas sobre su terreno y que quieres acabar con él, posiblemente lo que quiera es...-Robin hizo una pausa viendo a su compañero, Zoro sacó su daga oculta y dijo:

-Acabar conmigo para encontrar el fruto y no poder inmiscuirme en sus planes.-Robin asintió y Zoro suspiró.

-Da igual, es obvio que a oído hablar de mi, sobre todo estos últimos días, lo que no sabe...-Zoro miró a Robin a los ojos y sonrió.

-Es que no estoy solo.-Robin sonrió al ver que ahora Zoro se daba cuenta de que no era tan malo que ella estuviera ayudándole.

Zoro se subió al caballo y como la vez anterior le ofreció la mano a Robin para subirse, pero Robin

no se aferró a su cintura igual que antes.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que nos demos prisa para poder llegar a nuestro destino.

Y así ambos continuaron su viaje hasta poder llegar a la guarida de Zoro.

_En el centro de Roma..._

-¿¡Como es posible!?-Gritó lleno de cólera un hombre alto moreno con el pelo que le llegaba sobre os hombros con una barba y unas vestimentas exquisitas llenas de lujos y en su mano lucía hermosos anillos con piedras preciosas,diamantes,zafiros...

-Disculpe señor pe...-Este fue interrumpido.

-¡Basta de lamentaciones! Ese asesino no puede entrometerse en mis asuntos...-Este hombre se volvió mirando la ciudad a través de la ventana y respiró hondo.

-Roma no fue construida en un solo día ni será destruida en un solo día...-Se acercó a este caballero

y se agachó para verlo a los ojos.

-Ese asesino...Debe morir,necesitamos el fruto y tenemos que ser precavidos,¿entiendes?,si no...

Hizo una pausa y agarró el cuello a este elevándolo del suelo mientras este pataleaba y sujetaba la mano de César Borgia intentando no perder aire.

-Te cortaré la cabeza para tirarla sobre los acuíferos de Roma...¿Capizzi?-El caballero asintió y César lo soltó.

-Puedes retirarte,pero ya sabes quiero a ese "ángel de la muerte" muerto.

-S...sí señor, que dios le bendiga-El guardia se fue dejando a César sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en que hacer,pensando cómo podría encontrar el fruto y cómo podría matar a su padre, Rodrigo Borgia para convertirse en el nuevo Papa

Finalmente Zoro y Robin llegaron a su objetivo, cerca de la calle Santa María en un callejón había una puerta, El joven asesino desmontó del caballo al igual que su compañera y ató el caballo a un establo que había cerca.

Zoro abrió la puerta dejando que Robin entrara primero.

-Vaya que caballero...No recordaba que fueras así Zoro-Al decir su nombre no pudo evitar Robin decirlo con un tono de lo más sensual.

Zoro gruñó-¿Acaso prefieres que te trate mal mujer?-la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una risa divertida de la morena y Zoro cerró la puerta, bajaron unas escaleras hasta llegar a una especie de salón que parecía la sala central ya que había 4 caminos.

Zoro pasó por el lado de la morena y se quitó la capucha dejando en una mesa sus espadas y armas.

Robin contempló desde atrás de Zoro y miró su pelo verde y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se quitaba la capucha parecía alguien mucho más cercano o más humano y no el demonio que la gente veía.

-Bueno, bienvenida a mi humilde guarida-Dijo Zoro alzando un poco los brazos.

-Espero que tu estancia aquí sea agradable y corta -eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja pero aún así Robin sonrió, ya sabía como era el peliverde.

Robin dio una pequeña ojeada y vio que tenía mucho papeleo en la mesa.

-Veo que has estado muy ocupado-Dijo ella tomando uno de los papeles viendo qe eran investigaciones sobre el fruto e incluso dibujos.

-Ah,bueno...He estado investigando,he podido encontrar datos curiosos,mira ven conmigo-Zoro entró por una de las puertas y Robin iba detrás de él.

Resulta que la habitación había múltiples obras de arte Zoro se acercó a una de ellas y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ves algo raro en este cuadro?-Robin negó

-Es el nacimiento de venus de Miguel Ángel..-Dijo Robin y Zoro sonrió.

-Exacto, pero fíjate en la manzana que lleva Venus.

Robin lo vio pero no lograba entender a que se refería Zoro sonrió y le cogió de la mano y la guió a otro cuadro.

-Ven, mira este-Zoro se cruzó de brazos sonriendo esperando la respuesta de la morena haber si sabia por donde iba.

-Es el cuadro de la última cena...

-¿Y?-Dijo él.

-Y... Hay otra manzana-El asesino sonrió otra vez.

-Exacto, si sigues viendo más cuadros de esta sala de famosos pintores verás que en todos hay una manzana, la manzana es simbólica por que fue lo que de alguna manera destrozó el paraíso de Adam y Eva los primeros de la antigua civilización que obtuvieron el fruto.

Robin entendió todo en ese momento y miró a Zoro.

-Eso quiere decir que el fruto fue representado como una fruta en este caso la manzana, no fue una fruta lo que hizo que desterraran a Adam y Eva si no un arma, un arma capaz de hacer daño.

Robin hizo una pausa meditando y procesando toda esta información nueva que había adquirido, jamás pensó que Zoro pudiera darse cuenta de un hallazgo así de importante.

-Todos los pintores son italianos...-Zoro hizo una pausa-La religión siempre a sido grande y avariciosa a parte de malvada, ellos sabían que el fruto está por estas tierras,por eso está aquí el Papa,el vaticano...Para tener el fruto cerca de ellos, lo que pasa es que no saben donde está.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto-Zoro se volvió y vio a una Robin segura de sus palabras y sonriente y él sonrió.

Horas después la noche caía y Zoro estaba sentado en su mesa mirando sus múltiples papeles y datos y suspiró.

-Deberías dormir,no creo que sea bueno eso de estar las 24h del día matando y trabajando.

Él la miraba,se había quitado la túnica de asesina quedando con una ropa bastante reveladora que daban ganas de recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, Zoro sacudió un poco la cabeza intentando no parecer desesperado o débil.

-Tu también, has estado viajando mucho, no creo que haya sido fácil venir aquí desde Masyaf.

-No lo a sido pero a valido la pena.

Zoro levantó su mirada topándose con los ojos azules de la morena, carraspeó la garganta y dijo:

-Bueno,tu quedate a dormir en mi cama ya me las apañaré yo-Dijo Zoro guardando los últimos papeles y pasó por el lado de Robin.

-Buenas noches-y dicho así se fue Zoro dejando a Robin sola, ella se mordió el labio inferior y o dejó ir.

-Buenas noches-Dijo ella en apenas un susurro dirijiendose a la habitación para poder descansar después de un día largo,lleno de combates,descubrimientos y emociones.

-CONTINUARÁ-

**Hola Nakamas! ¿Que tal la lectura? Espero que bien ,he de decir que me a gustado mucho este capitulo ya que pienso que lo e manejado muy bien y estoy mu contenta con este finc.**

**Esta vez me tarde menos como veís y cuando pueda subiré la continuación ;)**

**muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y ánimos que me ayudan a continuar y a seguir jugando a la play XD **

**Un saludo enorme a todos cuidensen **

**sayonara! **


	4. La lucha contra la tiranía

**Hola nakamas aquí nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que os guste, gracias por el apoyo anal y los reviews, ah una cosilla me comentaron que uno de los dibujantes de uno de los cuadros que conté en el capi anterior fue un error, me equivoqué y bueno ya saben quien tiene boca se equivoca :v **

**Disclaimer: No soy creadora de Assassin's Creed por que haría el Unity para ps3 y No me llamo Eiichiro Oda ni dibujo y hago tantas troleadas como él.**

**La reliquia del asesino capitulo 4: La lucha contra la tiranía **

El día comenzó como habitual, el sol hacía su aparición sobre las calles,prados y monumentos de Roma, justo en un lugar en concreto un joven al cual llamaban "el ángel de la muerte" acababa de levantarse del suelo,

Tuvo que improvisar algo para poder dormir la noche anterior, tan solo lo único que hizo fue colocar unos cojines en el suelo en la sala de armas, para algunos eso seria un tanto...raro o morboso, para Zoro posiblemente sería lo más normal del mundo.

El joven asesino bostezó y se estiró levantándose y haciendo que crujiera su cuello al moverlo a ambos lados, llevaba solamente los pantalones de su traje de asesino, estaba todavía algo grogui, después de varios días notó que había podido descansar,se frotó los ojos con las manos y pestañeó varias veces para que su visión se hiciera más nítida.

Vio su cuerpo reflejado en el borde de acero de una de sus armas,contempló su cicatriz,una que le atravesaba el pecho,desde la clavícula izquierda hasta la cadera derecha, si el corte hubiera sido más profundo le hubieran partido.

-Buenos días-Zoro se volteó y se fijó en Robin,llevaba justo la prenda con la que la vio la noche anterior y tragó saliva.

-Buenos días-Contestó él,no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo,en cambio Robin hizo lo mismo,no podía evitar mirar ese cuerpo de adonis,la verdad verle sin aquella túnica de su orden era un verdadero regalo para la vista,le dieron ganas de recorrer aquella cicatriz con la yemas de sus dedos y poder besar y morder aquel cuello tan bien trabajado.

"_¿En que rayos piensa Robin?,ya no eres aquella joven,controlate..." _Se dijo ella misma para quitarse esas ganas de tirarse al cuello del asesino.

-Veo que fue aquí donde pasaste la noche-Dijo ella dando un vistazo a la sala repleta de armas, Zoro asintió y ella siguió hablando-¿No es un poco raro que te quedes a dormir en una sala llena de armas?-Él negó con la cabeza, Robin se acercó a una de las hachas que había en una mesa examinándola,prefirió examinar esa arma que otra cosa que tenía también bastante cerca.

-No es raro,en fin soy asesino y no he conocido otra vida que esta, así que estar rodeado de mis propias armas no me preocupa.

Zoro también se acercó a donde estaba Robin y se cruzó de brazos.

-Con esa hacha he podido cortar cabezas a gran distancia,es pesada pero eficaz,es buena lanzándola a los guardias de Roma -No pudo evitar sonreír con morbosidad al decir eso.

-El fin no justifica los medios.

Dijo él mirando a Robin a los ojos, se quedaron así por varios minutos,ambos se quedaron con la mirada perdida en el otro,perdiéndose en la profundidad de aquellos ojos que tenían en frente

-Bueno...Será mejor que nos preparemos,hoy tenemos un día duro-Dijo Zoro desviando la mirada de aquellos ojos azules y dando media vuelta.

-¿Que tienes planeado Roronoa Zoro?-Dijo ella con tono divertido.

Él se puso su traje y empezó a atarse las grebas que hace unos días compró.

-Simplemente quiero que vayamos a detener a cierto mercader templario.

Él se giró para dedicarle una sonrisa llena de seguridad y se puso la capucha.

-He odio que hay un mercader templario que esta traficando con esclavos y a los que ve con mejor ojos se los regala al Papa.

-¿A Rodrigo Borgia?-Dijo Robin atenta a lo que su compañero le decía.

-Sí-Dijo el colocándose sus dagas ocultas en sus brazales.

-Al parecer los usa como encargados de limpieza de establos y cosas así-Dijo Zoro terminando de anudarse la daga en su antebrazo derecho.

-Ya veo...Me parece raro que César Borgia no haya intentado nada raro con esos esclavos-Dijo Robin manteniendo una pose pensativa.

-Eso mismo pensaba yo, pero seguro que los tortura o alguna cosa así para su diversión, así que ponte tu traje y pongamonos en marcha, quiero liberar a esos esclavos antes del mediodía que es cuando los empiezan a vender a sus compradores más comunes, la mayoría son nobles.

Robin asintió y se dirigió a la habitación en donde tenía sus ropajes y armas.

Los tejados eran un buen medio de transporte en aquella ciudad, Robin y Zoro corrían por aquellas fachadas de barro y cerámica con rapidez, Robin guiaba a Zoro mientras él con unos cuchillos que lanzaba eliminaba a cualquier guardia entrometido, ambos pararon y retomaron el aire,saltar de edificio y edificio no era tarea fácil.

-Vale es aquí, por allí abajo tiene que estar aquel templario del que hablas-Le dijo Robin de rodillas señalándole todo el área y él se agacho al lado de ella,había muchos guardias protegiendo el área y ambos vieron una carreta que estaba atada a una jaula de madera llena de hombres y mujeres con rasgos africanos.

-Que inmundicia...-Dijo Zoro.

-Esto no son hombres libres...Como no lo liberemos serán presa fácil,¿alguna idea?-Dijo él volteando a ver la morena, la morena se puso la capucha,

-uno de nosotros se quedará aquí para cubrir al otro, mientras el otro se ocupe de esconderse y liberar primero los prisioneros que es lo primordial.-Zoro escuchó interesado el plan de su compañera.

-Dejaremos un mensajito a un guardia para que sepa ese "Papa" y su hijo que su hora llegará en breve-Robin puso una mano en el hombro del asesino.

-Zoro...¿No crees que sería mejor ir más discretos?-Dijo ella y el soltó un bufido.

-Le quitas la emoción mujer...-Robin sonrió al ver el rostro de su acompañante.

-Pero sabes que si no colgarán retratos tuyos por toda Roma para encontrarte.

Zoro se quedó pensativo, tenía razón además tarde o temprano ya se harían una idea de quien habría

liberado a los esclavos que obtenían los templarios.

-Vale...De acuerdo tu ganas, permiteme que sea yo el que elimine a ese mercader y libere a esos esclavos.

Robin asintió,Zoro miró a todo el pelotón que había intentando averiguar cual de ellos era el mercader. Cerró los ojos intentando agudizar su oído buscando la voz de ese mal nacido.

-_Ya me habéis odio perros sarnosos, vigilad bien el área, no quiero que ninguno de nuestros compradores usuales sean tendidos con una emboscada de esos asquerosos asesinos._

Zoro abrió su ojo y encontró al dueño de aquella voz estaba acariciando el rostro de una bella mujer

que estaba dentro de aquella jaula y fue andando por el filo y se giró hacía Robin haciéndole una señal para que estuviera atenta.

Retomó su rumbo y localizó un montón de heno que había en el suelo, aprovechando que ningún guardia miraba saltó haciendo un salto simbólico de los asesinos,el salto de fe.

Calló de espalda en el pajar y no sufrió daño alguno ya que había una cantidad considerable.

Con ayuda de sus manos pudo apartar un poco del heno para poder visualizar a su objetivo lo tenía a unos tres metros, vio que un guardia pasaba por su lado,más bien el único que estaba haciendo la ronda ya que el sitio era cerrado y los demás estaban en las entradas del pequeño lugar, Zoro le agarró del cuello haciendo que saliera un poco de su escondite y rápidamente clavando su daga en el vientre de su enemigo y atrayéndolo con el al pajar ocultando el cadáver.

_**Minutos antes de que Zoro matara al guardia...**_

-Hemos sido afortunados de encontrar bellezas africanas como tu-Dijo este hombre acariciando el rostro de una joven que no tendría más de 22 años.

Ella le miró con puro terror y odio en sus ojos, todos ellos estaban atados y amordazados.

-¿Sabes?, Será mejor que te lleve conmigo...-Dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo.

-Eres un regalo de dios demasiado valioso como para entregarte a cualquier noble de Roma...-Sonrió con maldad disfrutando de la mirada que ella le dirigía a él.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo...-dijo este algo excitado en su tono de voz-Te llevaré a mis aposentos y te haré mía, para eso es para lo que sirven especies como la tuya, para usar y tirar, jajajaja.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un ruido y se volteó.

-Hmmm creía que había otro guardia inútil por aquí...-Dijo en voz baja.

-Bah, serán imaginaciones mías.

Zoro salió de su escondite y viendo que ningún guardia de los que estaban protegiendo las entradas volteaba a ver al mercader templario aprovechó esa ventaja y le hizo una señal a Robin para que con sus armas matara a los 6 guardias, dos protegían cada entrada.

Robin asintió y lanzó dos cuchillos arrojadizos, uno a cada guardia clavándoselo rápidamente en la cabeza y cayendo fulminados en el ataque de la morena, sacó su ballesta y colocó dos flechas para los otros dos guardias mientras Zoro se acercaba a este sujeto el cual estaba tan sumido en la joven y en saciar sus deseos carnales que no sintió como Zoro se colocaba detrás de él sacando su daga y colocándosela en la espalda y se acercó al oído de este y dijo:

-Yo que usted no me movería a no ser que queráis probar ahora mi acero.-Dijo con voz tranquila, este mercader templario se asustó y soltó un leve grito de la impresión.

Todos los guardias habían muerto y los civiles tardaron poco en correr de un lado a otro huyendo de la escena que habían presenciado, llenos de miedo en sus corazones.

-Eres aquel asesino del que tanto nombran ahora,¿no?-Zoro sonrió sin que este lo viera, se retiró y el mercader al no notar el punzante acero en su espalda con las manos en alto se giró para encarar a aquel demonio.

-He oído cosas horrorosas de ti...Tu orden está casi extinguida, y lo sabes.

-Yo creo que la que va a ser extinguida es la tuya-Zoro hizo una pausa y enarcó las cejas para continuar .

-Templario.

Este sonrió pesimista.

-Veo que mi dios no quiere verme llegar más lejos en este mundo-Dijo cerrando los ojos al sentir la daga de Zoro clavándole en el pecho.

Zoro se puso de rodillas sujetando la cabeza de aquel templario que escupió sangre y él retiró la daga de su pecho.

-No dejaré que esta ciudad caiga en cenizas...-Dijo Zoro en apenas un susurro y este sonrió.

-Jeje, ¿eso crees?,¿cuantos sois?, por que yo solo te veo a ti.

Robin apareció colocándose al lado de Zoro y este templario moribundo abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Vaya...Así que una ramera es la que te ayuda,¿no?- este sonrió un poco y Zoro le dio un puñetazo

con cierto enojo.

-No la llames así...Junto a ella pondremos fin a esta tiranía y obtendremos aquello que buscáis.

El templario sonrió sarcástico.

-Suerte...La necesitareis-Y dicho esas últimas palabras murió dejando que su alma viajara al sitio al que pertenecía.

-_Riposare in pace_ -Dijo Zoro cerrando los ojos del templario y levantándose.

Zoro y ella se miraron por un par de segundos a los ojos y luego posaron sus vistas para ver la jaula donde estaban todos los esclavos, ambos se dirigieron y Zoro con un cuchillo la abrió, entre los dos

desataron a todos los esclavos.

-¡Muchas gracias!, mis compañeros y yo os lo agradecemos de corazón-Dijo uno de ellos que parecía el único que sabía un poco sobre aquel idioma ya que hablaba con cierta dificultad, Zoro y Robin sonrieron.

-Ahora pueden ser libres, salgan rápido de aquí-Les dijo Zoro y este sonrió, les dijo a los demás en su idioma que tenían que irse y algunos abrazaban a Zoro y Robin mostrado su infinito agradecimiento, ambos asesinos se despidieron de aquel grupo de simpáticos africanos.

Más tarde en la guarida de Zoro, él estaba sentado en su escritorio pensando cuando algo le distrajo.

-Vaya no sabía que aparte de matar a templarios te gustaba ayudar a los civiles...

Zoro sonrió y se quitó la capucha.

-Ya sabes aparte de seguir el credo sigo mi propio credo.

Robin sonrió y se sentó en el escritorio.

-Nunca dejas de asombrarme...Zoro.-Dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

-Lo mismo digo, tu habilidad como asesina me impresiona, se nota que te volviste más fuerte y toda

una maestra asesina.

Robin miró su daga y luego a él.

-¿Como te fueron estos siete años?-Zoro se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta.

-Bueno...Fueron difíciles,no te lo niego-Dijo rascándose la nuca.

-No se si te distes cuenta pero perdí un ojo-Dijo Zoro riéndose y Robin también.

-¿No te dificultó eso a la hora de luchar?-Zoro negó.

-La gente usa los ojos para ver, por eso son débiles, tengo más sentidos que la vista,tengo el oído,el tacto etc...-Dijo Zoro acariciando una pluma que tenía.

-Con eso me basta para luchar.-Continuó él.

-Entiendo-Dijo Robin sonriendo y se levantó del escritorio y se acercó a él tomando su mejilla y depositando un beso sobre la cicatriz que tenía Zoro en su ojo izquierdo, para el asesino sentir los labios de ella sobre su cicatriz fue algo que le llenó, sentir sus suaves labios otra vez sobre su piel.

-Aún así no creo que fuera fácil el asimilar que habías perdido un ojo.-Dijo ella al despegar sus labios de la cicatriz de él en apenas un susurro.

Robin le miró por última vez para irse a descansar dejando a un Zoro desconcertado...¿Podría sentir lo que una vez sintió? Eso es algo que su corazón y él deberán averiguar.

-CONTINUARA-

Y** bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! :D dios el ZoRo ya se hace presente !... que cansancio, ayer apenas dormí intentando pensar en la historia u tal XD, tal vez me demoré un poco pero alguien llamada inspiración no quiso **

**visitarme. Tal vez la hice enojar XD no sé.**

**Bueno... Gracias por los reviews y si me dejáis un rico review lo agradezco por que pienso que ya nadie comenta, vamos Zorobineros y Gamers dad mensajes de vida! que sé que estáis al otro lado de la pantalla! **

**Sin nada más que decir añadiré que los lectores fantasmas se animen a comentar , vamos amigo fantasmita... envíame un rico y súper guay review :) sé que existís por que hay gente que incluso lee muchos fics y nunca deja review y eso es de mala educación D: lo que sean escritores como yo me entenderán por que no es fácil escribir, no ,no lo es. **

**Bueno aquí ahora si me despido, les mando un abrazo fuerte :D lleno de Suaj y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de La reliquia del asesino :D **

**sayonara!**


	5. La caída del Ángel

**Heyyy muy buenas a todos! **

**Sí lo sé, he tardado mucho en subir, pero me pasó algo que me enfadó a un nivel dios increible, cuando ya estaba terminando el capítulo lo guarde y cuando me dispuse a continuarlo..¡Se borró el documento! Y yo lo guardé y todo, busqué por todos mis archivos y ¡no estaba! Así que tuve que empezarlo otra vez cosa que me toco mucho la moral etc... Y cuando te pasa eso se te quitan todas las ganas,pero bueno... **

**aquí esta la continuación que espero que disfruteis, nos leemos abajo :D**

**Disclaiemer: No soy Eiichiro Oda ya que no hablo japonés y ni tengo un cerebro como el de él ,además yo pondría ZoRo XD y no e creado Assassin's Creed aunque me hubiera gustado *^* **

**La reliquia del asesino capitulo 5: La caída del Ángel.**

Los días pasaban y las semanas junto a los días, hoy sería un día para los dos asesinos de lo más importante, hoy en la plaza de San Pedro se encontrarían un grupo enorme e importante de templarios, nada más y nada menos que de los templarios más importantes del siglo XVI.

Por eso mismo Zoro se había levantado temprano, para poder preparar todo su arsenal para por si acaso algo salia mal. Aunque eso no entraba en sus planes, allí estaba en la sala de armas afilando sus armas y guardando unos estiletes.

Por el brillo de la espada vio a Robin.

-Hola-Dijo ella y el volteó a verla y sonrió al verla, desde aquel día semanas atrás en el que ella le besó su mejilla no había podido parar de pensar en ella, no sabía o más bien le asustaba que su corazón sintiera algo por ella, otra vez.

Pero hoy no era día de distraerse,hoy debería ser aquel ángel asesino que los templarios temen, frío,distante...Pero cuando estaba junto a ella era diferente,no podía ser aquel asesino, por que pese al monstruo que era seguía siendo humano.

-Hola, Robin-Dijo él y se rascó la cabeza acariciando con su mano sus cabellos verdes y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Te veo algo...preocupado,¿cierto?-Él la miró a los ojos con una mirada limpia, y bajó la vista y asintió.

-No puedo permitir que salga nada mal hoy...Hay mucho en juego-Justificó él afilando su arma de nuevo.

-Tranquilo, sabes que no estás solo-Dijo ella poniendo su mano en su brazo y este vio la mano de Robin y después a ella.

-Lo sé, y gracias.-Dijo él, Robin apartó su mano del brazo de Zoro para no crear más tensión ni nada por el estilo, ella cogió su ballesta y preparó todas sus flechas.

-Aveces pienso que la gente culpa de los templarios no paran de llamarnos monstruos...¿Sabes?

Zoro sonrió mientras seguía con su tarea.

-Sabes que eso no es culpa nuestra, es de los pregoneros,por un puñado de monedas hace lo que sean,no lo tengas en cuenta. Al fin y al cabo todo es por codicia-Dijo él como solo él podría hacer

y ella sin que él se diera cuenta le miró,le miró fijamente y sonrió.

Más tarde ambos asesinos salieron de su base rumbo a la plaza de San Pedro,justo en el Vaticano,donde solo había una entrada y solo una salida, pero ellos tenían otra ruta,los tejados eran una manera de lo más buena de avanzar,ignorando a los soldados y sin atascos,por el camino mataban a algún guardia que se entrometía en sus asuntos o si no se escondían detrás de alguna chimenea etc...

El Papa seguramente pondría muchos guardias en la entrada sin contar que junto a el habría muchos guardias personales, sin contar los templarios,junto al Papa estaría su hijo,César Borgia el cual estaba ansioso de poder encontrar a Zoro y poner fin y al cabo toda esa leyenda que le seguía junto a su nombre.

Zoro Y Robin pudieron divisar ya la cúpula de Miguel Ángel y la plaza de San Pedro.

-Perfecto...-Dijo en apenas un susurro el Asesino,

En la entrada había numerosos guardias y en el tejado unos pocos.

Robin miró al peliverde algo dubitativa.

-¿Que hacemos?-Le preguntó ella a él, Zoro se encaró a verla y sonrió.

-Empezaremos saltando hacía aquel edificio-Señaló un edificio que quedaba lo bastante cerca del tejado o muralla que rodeaba la plaza de San Pedro.

-Y a partir de ese punto saltaremos a la muralla,caminaremos con sigilo, si nos ve alguien o algo podemos eliminarlos con tu ballesta que es bastante silenciosa.

Ella le miró y asintió.

-Entonces...-Robin tomó ahora el turno de palabra y sacó un mapa.

-Tendremos que dar la vuelta hasta este punto donde hay un bloque de piedra que se puede quitar para poder introducirnos en un túnel secreto que hay, ya desde adentro será más fácil ya que llega justo hasta una parte para poder ver la reunión templaría.

Los dos se miraron decididos como si no tuvieran nada más de lo que hablar y asintieron, se levantaron y cogiendo carrerilla ambos saltaron justo hacia el muro que rodeaba la plaza, Zoro en un fallo de salto no llegó pero se pudo agarrar a la cornisa y se levantó viendo a una Robin que la miraba muy divertida.

-¿Qué?,También puedo tropezar,¿no?-Dijo él un poco molesto cuando escuchó una leve risa de parte de la morena.

Zoro se sacudió el polvo y siguieron corriendo, intentaban andar con sigilo para no hacer ruido sobre las tejas de cerámica que habían en sus pies, para no poder alarmar algunos soldados que deambulaban cerca.

Pudieron llegar sin problemas a la parte de atrás de la cúpula de Miguel Ángel, sin contar los numerosos templarios que habían y toda la protección del Papa la vista de Roma desde ahí era preciosa.

-Maldita sea...Desde aquí puedo ver a Rodrigo Borgia-Dijo Zoro entre dientes pues prefería matarlo ahora, pero necesitaban la información.

-Tranquilo...-Le dijo Robin haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se tranquilizara mientras ella estaba agachada viendo o buscando donde estaba la entrada secreta.

Zoro suspiró y volteó a verla de brazos cruzados.

-César y el Papa les están dando la bienvenida a sus "invitados", tenemos que darnos prisa a llegar.

-Espera un momento-Dijo Robin poniendo los dedos en la pequeña separación que había entre los bloques,sacó su daga oculta y metió la daga en la separación que había entre dicho bloque con los demás y fue haciendo la silueta del bloque, una vez terminada la tarea retiró el bloque y se descubrió ante la mirada atónita de ambos asesinos un pequeño pasadizo que apenas medía medio metro,algo estrecho.

-Vaya-Dijo Zoro asombrado de encontrar el pasadizo-Me lo esperaba peor la verdad,ese Miguel Ángel sabía lo que hacía.

Robin volteó a verle y sonrió.

-¿Vamos?

Con Zoro delante ambos seguían el camino que les conduciría a la reunión de los templarios,los dos estaban a gatas por el conducto, era un poco estrecho y era un poco claustrofóbico, aún así siguieron adelante.

Mientras tanto César y su padre, Rodrigo daban la bienvenida a sus invitados.

-Me alegra de verle de nuevo hermano.-Dijo Rodrigo a un templario de mayor edad, con pelo canosos que lucía hermosas galas.

-El placer es mio Rodrigo-Dijo con una sonrisa tomando una mano del Papa y besándola agarró las manos de Rodrigo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Que el padre de la sabiduría nos guíe, Rodrigo

-Igualmente hermano.

Por unas elegantes escaleras bajó la silueta de una bella mujer, con un elegante vestido de gala, bajaba con lentitud y elegancia la escalera con una de sus manos en la barandilla de tono dorado.

-Bienvenidos- Dijo la joven haciendo una leve reverencia a los invitados, estos respondieron.

La joven se acercó a Rodrigo.

-Padre-Dijo haciendo una reverencia y besando su mano, Rodrigo sonrió.

-Ella es...

-Mi hermana-Dijo César Borgia sonriendo viendo a su hermana tomando una mano de ella y dejando un leve beso en ella.

-Señores,hermanos mejor dicho, les presento a mi hermana Lucrezia.

Esta sonrió y le retiró la mano a su hermano.

-No hace falta que me presentéis hermano, creo que soy capaz de presentarme yo misma a mis aliados,¿no crees?

Este la sonrió con una sonrisa falsa y asintió a su pesar.

-No cabe en duda que usted es una mujer fuerte, al igual que su padre y hermano.

-Muchas gracias Don Moccia, pero yo no quiero tener nada que ver con estos dos-Dijo refiriéndose a su familia. César carraspeó la garganta.

-Que palabras más hermosa nos dedica nuestra,joven y ilusa Lucrecia-Dijo diciendo esa últimas palabras en voz baja y con un tono lleno de ira.

-Ahora será mejor que te vayas a tus aposentos,padre y yo tenemos que hablar con estos caballeros.

Para César su hermana era importante, pero desde pequeños siempre a visto como actuaba su padre con ella, Lucrezia Borgia desde su niñez fue le "objeto de paz " de su padre, ya que por culpa de la avaricia de su padre se vio forjada a perder la virginidad en su décimo tercer cumpleaños, según su padre para hacer buenos negocios con unos nobles, más tarde por desgracia no tardó su padre a empezar a violarla a su pesar, y lo peor fue cuando su hermano también abusó de ella.

No quería a su familia,pero como todo Borgia y Templario, la necesidad de poder y esa gran avaricia que recorría en sus venas la obligó a quedarse.

Decidió irse despidiéndose de sus invitados y yéndose con la cabeza muy alta, César sonrió nervioso.

-Perdonen a mi hermana, ya saben las mujeres no sirven para negocios.

Todos estos templarios rieron.

-Ahora por favor les guiaremos hasta llegar al sitio donde se tomará nuestra...Reunión.

Dijo el Papa Rodrigo.

Mientras tanto Zoro y Robin llegaron al límite del pasadizo, justo había una pequeña ventana donde

podrían mirar a los templarios teniendo su reunión, ambos vieron que justo acababan de iniciar su conversación.

En esa pequeña "ventana" había unos barrotes de hierro, y era un poco tedioso ver, había una mesa larga iluminada con algunas lamparas de aceite, con mapas encima.

Los sabios Templarios se reunieron, empezaron hablando sobre temas primordiales que podrían costarle las vidas.

-Padre Mafei, usted lo sabe más que nadie-Dijo Rodrigo apuntándole, y este lo miró desafiante, este templario levantándose golpeó la mesa.

mientras que las copas de plata se movían a punto de derramar el vino que contenía en ellas pudiendo manchar los numerosos mapas que había en la mesa.

Y este llamado Padre Mafei seguía con la mirada baja lleno de ira.

-Nadie lo a visto,se dice que es un fantasma,¡Que estupidez! Es una idea descabellada eso de que hay un ángel de la muerte suelto por las calles de Roma-Dijo este moviendo los brazos de forma burlesca.

-No creas, ese maldito demonio a matado a mis hombres.-Dijo uno de ellos y a continuación bebió de su vaso.

-Perdona que lo dude hermano,¿pero acaso tienes pruebas?-Dijo este mirándole.

-Hermano Federico...Ese hombre solo a traído el caos a esta ciudad, a matado a múltiples aristócratas templarios, si no hacemos algo vendrá a por nosotros,tan solo es cuestión de tiempo y tan solo es cuestión de tiempo que mate a Rodrigo.-Dijo Mirando al Papa él cual esta ecuánime, juntando sus manos escuchando.

En ese instante Robin miró a Zoro, él negó con la cabeza. Y susurró:

-Creéme, su hijo tiene tal lujuria que el sería el que matara a su padre.

Robin le dedicó una última mirada, y siguió atenta a su espionaje.

-He oído que ese monstruo tiene la sangre de Altair Ibn-Ahad en sus venas...-Dijo uno de ellos que no había hablado en todo el rato.

-Creo que he escuchado algo acerca del maestro asesino Altair, se entrenó y empezó en Masyaf

y el maestro de su orden estaba corrompido por el fruto del Edén.

-Si y nuestro gran héroe Abbas se enfrentó a él incluso mató a la mujer del asesino años después, justo después de haber matado a uno de los hijos de Altair.

-Verdad, antiguos maestros templarios me contaron esa historia...¡Pero no sirvió de nada!-Dijo gritando mientras que todos lo miraban.

-Caballeros...Relajense-Pidió con una sonrisa César.

-Solo es un asesino, y solo no podrá acabar con nosotros y encontrar la manzana del Edén.

-Pero César...-Dijo uno lleno de ira.

-Ha matado a muchos de los soldados de Roma, los ciudadanos acabaran dándose cuenta de esto,por no decir que tenemos que ser cuidadosos en todos nuestros movimientos,no podemos permitirnos ser descubridos.

Uno de ellos habló serio, recordando cuál era el tema principal de esta reunión.

-el fruto y se lo entregó a uno de sus hijos para que lo escondiera y ahora tenemos que buscarlo, sabemos que está en Roma...Pero ¿dónde?

Hubo un gran silencio entre todos y César se levantó.

-Me da igual donde esté...¡Quiero el fruto en mi mano!, ¡Bajo mi podre y mandato!

Todos en la sala menos Rodrigo él cual seguía igual, se asustaron.

-Si quiero algo...¡Lo cojo!...Si quiero el fruto...¡Lo tengo!, si quiero que ese asesino muera...¡Él muere!

Todos se quedaron callados e intimidados por César.

-Si me perdonan, tengo cosas que hacer-Dijo Rodrigo levantándose.

-Hijo, infórmame de los detalles después, ¿Sí?

Este asintió y antes de que se fuera todos los templarios le dijeron:

-Que el padre de la sabiduría te guié.

Justo cuando se fue, César miró a todos.

-Cuando termine con la vida de mi padre...Solo entonces conoceremos la gloria.

Todos los templarios sabían que este llevaba un plan para aniquilar a su padre, pues estaba harto de él y quería poseer Roma entera.

-Señor César...Si me lo permite, mis hombres y yo estaremos investigando sobre el fruto.

Este que todavía estaba pensando en como matar a su padre lo vio y dijo:

-Oh, si claro...

Una de las piedras en donde estaban Zoro y Robin se desprendió y ambos se asustaron al escuchar :

-Oíd hermanos,¿escucháis eso?

-Yo tan solo oigo son los lamentos y suplicas de ese estúpido asesino, que se preparé por que incluso los ángeles pueden caer.-Muchos de ellos empezaron a reírse y Zoro y Robin en cierta parte se aliviaron al ver que no los había descubierto.

-No,no es eso hermano.-Uno de ellos intentó tranquilizarle.

-Tranquilo...Estas cavernas llevan muchos años construidas por nuestro grandes benefactores, seguro que algunas rocas se habrán desprendido o serán las ratas.

-Si será eso-Dijo este sonriendo. El Hermano que no paraba de hablar elevó su copa.

-Mañana empezaremos con nuestro plan contra el asesino, contrataremos a unos

asesinos a sueldo o mercenarios y pondremos carteles de "Se busca" por toda Roma, los guardias lo

arrestarán,Roma no fue construida en un solo día y tampoco se destruirá en solo un día, jajaja pobre necio no sabrá lo que le espera, los templarios somos como Roma, ¡indestructibles!, al igual que algunos asesinos, nosotros también procedemos de la antigua civilización.

-Juntemos nuestro acero en contra de ese "Ángel de la muerte" y venzamos juntos hermanos mios a ese asesino, ya le quedan pocos días.

Zoro y Robin escucharon eso y se preocuparon, Zoro le hizo una señal a Robin para que se fueran ya. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y desenvainaron sus espadas y las juntaron.

Mientras tanto ambos asesinos salieron poco a poco de la pequeña ruta que tomarón, Zoro salió el primero y ayudó a Robin a salir.

-Gracias-Dijo ella acomodándose la capucha.

-De nada- Alcanzó a decir Zoro y colocó nuevamente el bloque de piedra, respiró hondo y miró a su acompañante.

-Creo que estoy muy en el punto de mi mira de César.-Dijo Zoro andando un poco hacia delante.

-¿Tu crees?-Dijo Robin y también suspiró, ciertamente las cosas se pondrían muy feas para los dos.

Decidieron irse pero entonces...

-¡He alto hay en nombre del Papa!-Dijo un soldado que estaba de vigía, Zoro y Robin se giraron y se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados por varios soldados.

-Mierda...-Dijo Zoro y en ese momento empezaron a correr ambos asesinos.

Robin intentó lanzar algún cuchillo arrojadizo pero solo mató a unos pocos al igual que Zoro.

Divisaron el edificio de donde saltaron para llegar al muro que rodeaba la plaza de San Pedro.

-¡Vamos salta!-Dijo Zoro y ambos saltaron llegando al tejado del edificio, estaban ya muy lejos de los soldados.

-¡No escaparán!-Dijo uno de ellos mientras recargaba su ballesta y apuntó a Zoro.

-Mal nacido...-Dijo en un susurro cuando dejó salir disparada la flecha que por desgracia le llegó a Zoro clavándosela en la espalda.

-¡Ahg!-Exclamó el peliverde cayendo al suelo.

-¡Zoro!-Gritó Robin acercándose a él, sostuvo la cabeza de él.

-Zoro...Mirame por favor ,no dejes de mirarme.

El peliverde estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y la vista se le nublaba cada vez más.

-Robin...yo...yo...-Robin le acarició la mejilla y vió como él cerraba sus ojos lentamente pero aún luchando para mantenerlos abiertos.

-Vamos, Zoro mirame...-Dijo con una lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Te llevaré a la guarida y te pondrás bien,ya lo verás.-Dijo ella mirándole a los ojos y acariciando su mejilla.

Él sonrió pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cayendo inconsciente, mientras la sangre no paraba de fluir de su cuerpo.

-CONTINUARÁ-

**Bueno hasta aquí el 5º Capítulo de este finc, de verdad repito siento no haber escrito antes o haber subido antes pero bueno el portátil ya me enfadó demasiado y me entraron ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda XD **

**Pero bueno para compensar este capítulo es más largo :v **

**Agradezco los reviews como siempre son bienvenidos y me convienen para saber si les gustó y tal.**

**Si eres un lector fantasma de esos que leen y no comenta... Comenta! Es sanísimo y te trae de vuelta al mundo de los vivos :D haz como Brook ,¿por qué? Por que YOLO **

**Un saludo enooooorme, nos leemos próximamente :D **

**Sayonara!**

pdt: **He tenido que subir otra vez el capi etc... por culpa de Fanfiction que Parece que me esta fallando mucho, lo digo por Susii Zoro que me mandó un PM o review sobre esto y la verdad al mirar el cap 5 tampoco podía abrirlo y me preocupé pero bueno... ya se arregló.**

**Aprovecho para decirte y agradacer tu ayuda Susii Zoro**


	6. Recuerdos del Pasado

**Hola gente de fanfiction! **

**aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de este fic agradezco como siempre los reviews que me animan a continuar ^^ **

**Antes de empezar este capítulo va a ser un poco distinto y será narrado por Zoro, aquí tiene el 26 años algo así para los que entienden del juego como Altair después de matar a Al mualin, en este capítulo además hay muchos flasbacks que tiene Zoro mientras esta inconsciente viendo aspectos de su vida etc...**

**Sin nada más que decir disfruten de la lectura nos vemos abajo :D **

**La Reliquia del asesino Capítulo 6: Recuerdos del pasado **

Recuerdo que huía con Robin,los templarios nos habían descubiertos, recuerdo como la flecha me atravesó en la espalda,como penetraba en mi piel,hundiéndose todo lo máximo posible,noté mi sangre fluir a gran velocidad,caí de rodillas por el flechazo,todo sucedió tan deprisa que en casi en pequeños instantes me veía en el suelo,teniendo en frente mía a una Robin llorando,¿me estaba muriendo? No lo sé, recuerdo haber estado en estas situaciones antes, apenas el aire llega a mis pulmones,una herida profunda,mi vista nublada...Es un estado tan cercano a la muerte que no se puede ni explicar.

También recuerdo la mano de Robin acariciándome, diciéndome que todo saldría bien...Dios,la eché tanto de menos...No paraba de pensar en su sonrisa,su mirada...Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me enamoré, ¿era eso posible? Pues sí, por que todo corazón necesita a alguien que pueda robárselo y no era la primera vez que ella se apoderaba de mi corazón.

Llevaba en este gremio desde que tenía memoria,según los miembros más adultos del gremio decían que en una misión hacia Acre vieron a un pequeño pueblo

a las afueras en peligro,unos bandidos musulmanes los estaban atacando,los asesinos eliminaron a todos los musulmanes y pusieron a salvo a varios sobrevivientes,quemaron algunas cosas y había mucha gente muerta,una verdadera catástrofe...

_**Flasback...**_

Un grupo de jinetes asesinos pararon viendo como los aldeanos intentaban huir, pero algunos eran asesinados por los musulmanes.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-Dijo Koshiro sufriendo al ver aquella imagen ante sus ojos.

-Esta no es nuestra lucha-Dijo un tipo pelirrojo con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

-Lo se Shanks pero nosotros podemos contra estos hombres,hay mujeres y niños,como asesinos deberíamos luchar a favor del pueblo.

Los demás asesinos callaron escuchando la conversación de ambos maestros asesinos.

-Grr...-Gruñó Shanks.-Esta bien...Tú ganas-Giró para ver a sus hombres y fue cuando dio la orden de atacar, los musulmanes caían en la arena,el polvo se levantaba y los caballos relinchaban.

Entonces Koshiro, entró en una casa en busca de más sobrevivientes,el humo se apoderaba de sus pulmones.

-¿Hay alguien?-Dijo a continuación de toser entonces escuchó un llanto, el llanto de un bebé,llegó a una habitación y encontró un bebé en brazos de una mujer.

-Dios mio...-Dijo al ver a la mujer herida -¿Esta vuestra merced bien?-Dijo agachándose y tomando la mejilla de la mujer para verla a los ojos, ella sonrió y miró al bebé que tenía en brazos-Por favor...No me quedará...posiblemente mucho tiempo de vida-Dijo la mujer con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban-Quiero...que cuide de mi hijo por favor ,puedo intuir que es un buen hombre,a venido a ayudarnos...-Dijo sonriente.

-¿Yo?-Dijo Koshiro quitándose la capucha de asesino-No diga eso mujer, saldrá bien de esta,se lo prometo.

La pobre mujer escupió un poco de sangre y el bebé no cesaba de llorar.

La mujer vio a su hijo y sonrió, volteó su rostro hacía Koshiro

-Estoy segura que le educará bien...Será un buen hombre al igual que su padre.

-No...yo,yo soy un asesino-Ella sonrió y negó,le costaba hablar.

-Conozco su orden-Dijo y besó a su hijo para poder decir en un leve susurro:"Te quiero Zoro" Mientras esa era la última vez que salia aire de sus pulmones,abandonando su alma de su cuerpo.

_**Fin Flasback **_

Así fue mi madre una mujer que lo dio todo por su hijo, Koshiro se hizo cargo de mi, el tuvo una hija pero lamentablemente murió, siempre nos decía a Kuina y a mi que eramos hermanos pasara lo que pasara, que no importaba los lazos de sangre, ella era años mayor que yo,pero...Un día unos templarios la asesinaron.

Recuerdo mi juventud,pequeños fragmentos de mi vida...

_**Flasback **_

Habían pasado 4 años desde la muerte de mi hermana Kuina,Koshiro desde entonces no fue el mismo,se le notaba siempre triste y lo entiendo, era su hija y mi corazón al igual que el suyo moría de pena...

-¡Ey, Luffy!-Dije llamando a mi mejor amigo, era un asesino al igual que yo y entró al gremio por su padre Dragon uno de los mejores maestros asesinos,pero a Luffy eso le daba igual, el siempre decía que sería dueño de su vida y no por eso tenia que seguir los mismo pasos que su padre, es un amigo increíble.

Yo era muy joven al igual que Luffy, yo era más centrado que él pero eso no quitaba en duda que cuando me juntaba con él salia el niño que llevaba dentro.

-Deberías venirte conmigo y con mi padre a Europa,estaremos allí un par de años.

-¿Cómo?,Estás de broma,¿verdad?-Dije preocupado,el cambió su sonrisa por una triste.

-Me temo que no...Por eso me gustaría que Koshiro y tu vengáis con nosotros.

No podía creerme,primero fue Kuina y ahora me abandona Luffy,era obvio que no podíamos salir de Masyaf.

-No creo que eso vaya a ser posible Luffy...-Dije en un tono triste, pero Luffy sonrió.

-No importa Zoro,por que yo se que aunque hoy sea una despedida nuestros caminos se encontrarán de nuevo.-No pude evitar sonreír cuando dijo eso,siempre era duro hacer amigos ya que había pocos

niños, aparte que yo no era muy sociable,pero con él todo era distinto, él es el típico amigo que pase lo que pase te dice "Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien".

A la mañana siguiente Koshiro y yo nos despedimos de Luffy y Dragon.

-¡Adiós Luffy!,¡Nos volveremos a ver!-Dije alzando la mano como despedida.

-¡Cuidate!-Dijo Luffy-¡Nos volveremos a ver cuando seamos más fuertes!

Eché mucho de menos a Luffy pero sabía que era una oportunidad buena para él para hacerse fuerte, y yo como asesino igual que él tenía que respetar sus decisiones y apoyarlo.

_**Fin Flasback**_

Después de eso entrené muy duro,siempre intentando ser el mejor,siempre siguiendo mi promesa y mi credo,siempre recordaré esos arduos entrenamientos...

_**Flasback**_

-Venga Zoro ya puedes descansar, no creo que sea muy bueno que te mates a entrenar-Me dijo Koshiro sonriente envainando su espada,yo estaba con mis manos sobre mi rodilla y una gota de sudor recorrió mi frente.

-Lo sé, pero quiero ser mejor-Dije poniéndome firme. Él sonrió pues seguramente le recordé a Kuina

-Mañana continuaremos,¿vale?-Dijo saliendo del recinto de entrenamiento dejándome solo,recuerdo ese día por que pude meditar sobre todo lo que había pasado en mi vida y acabé en el funeral de Kuina,la echaba de menos...Siempre jugábamos,corríamos por el pueblo de Masyaf,haciendo parkour y riendo como dos niños pese a ser asesinos, tal vez eso era lo único que teníamos de normal, el resto del tiempo estábamos entrenando para lograr ser mejores, siempre compitiendo el uno con el otro. Por eso siempre pensé que tras su muerte algo de mi se fue con ella.

_**Fin Flasback**_

No sé si he muerto,al igual no sé por que tantos recuerdos invaden mi mente,pero creo que de todos,este es mi favorito,como la conocí a ella a Robin...

_**Flasback**_

Hace 7 años , estaba entrenándome para llegar a ser un maestro asesino,los miembros del gremio estaban contentos conmigo y a los pocos meses con 19 años me convertí en maestro asesino.

El sol estaba haciendo su aparición y yo como de costumbre entrenaba ya desde temprano,el sudor ya resbalaba por mi frente,estaba sin la capucha y con mi traje,cogí un cuchillo y respiré hondo antes de arrojarlo y acabar justo en la cabeza de un muñeco que teníamos para entrenar.

-Ufff,perfecto otro justo en la cabeza-Dije sonriendo,orgulloso de mi lanzamiento,me preparé para lanzar otro cuchillo,fijé mi vista en el muñeco,justo en la cabeza otra vez,respire hondo y...

_¡Clink!_

"_Maldición" _Me dije a mi mismo al ver que justo había chocado el cuchillo con el que seguía clavado en la cabeza.

No pude evitar gruñir...Me daba rabia que hubieran chocado.

-Vaya...Mal día ¿eh?-Me giré para ver la dueña de aquella voz,y allí estaba la figura de una hermosa

joven,lo primero que me llamó la atención fueron aquellos ojos azules tan claros que pude ver a través de su capucha.

-Mas o menos...-Dije sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-Perdona que no me presente,soy Nico Robin.-Dijo alzándome la mano derecha y se la estreché.

-Roronoa Zoro...Eres la asesina nueva,¿verdad?-Dije soltando su mano.

-Exacto-Dijo ella quitándose la capucha,me hipnotizo un poco a decir verdad como el viento movía sus cabellos morenos.

-Pues como maestro asesino mi deber es darte la bienvenida-Dije alzando un poco ambos brazos

-Así que...Bienvenida-Dije con una sonrisa y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias...¿Entonces eres maestro asesino?

-Sí, hace poco me dieron el título-Dije orgulloso de mi triunfo.

-¿No eres muy joven para ser maestro asesino?-Dijo sonriendo.

-Hmmm no creo,solo tengo 19 años-Dije con algo de sarcasmo,era obvio que fui uno de los maestros más jóvenes y eso a cualquiera le sorprende.

Ambos a partir de aquel momento nos hicimos amigos,Robin siempre venía a verme entrenar por las mañanas y nos las pasábamos hablando,se hacían mas entretenidos los entrenamientos con ella,siempre riendo y contándonos cosas...

-¡Mierda!-Dije maldiciendo la ballesta.

-¿Como es posible que haya fallado?-En verdad me distraje por que sin querer mi mente me jugó una mala pasada y pensé en Robin.

-Fufufufu que malo...-Me dijo ella riendo y yo volteé a verla.

-Robin...No te recomiendo que me hagas enfadar-Dije sonriendo enarcando la ceja y con un tono desafiante.

-Perdona,pero no me creo que hayas fallado a esta distancia-Dijo a continuación de una risa.

-Eres un patán-Dijo coquetamente y obvio burlándose de mi que era algo que sinceramente le gustaba.

-Ahora te vas a enterar-Dije corriendo hacía ella y ella soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando la cogí a volandas,ambos reíamos y ella me daba pequeños golpes mientras reía al igual que yo.

-Venga vale ya-Dijo Robin entre risas-¿Vas a seguir riéndote de mi?-Dije mirándola desde arriba,viendo como sus cabellos caían como una cascada.

-No...Te lo prometo.-Sin darnos cuenta nuestros rostros se acercaron,ella puso sus manos en mi cuello,podía notar como nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y cerré un momento los ojos disfrutando de su tacto,de como su mano avanzaron lentamente hacia mi nuca,abrí los ojos encontrándome con los suyos y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Robin...Yo...-Dije en un susurro y ella puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

-Shh...No hace falta que digas nada.-Dijo sonriéndome,fue entonces cuando acerqué mis labios hacia los suyos,rozando nuestros labios y finalmente juntándolos en un dulce beso.

Siempre recordaré ese día,siempre...

Por que fue el inicio de algo,algo que sin duda me llenaba de felicidad,pero quien diría que la felicidad duraría tan poco,Robin y yo llevábamos un año juntos,incluso hicimos planes, como dejar el gremio e irnos a vivir juntos,lejos,lejos de todo,podríamos habernos ido a Europa y empezar una nueva vida. Pero no...

El sueño de Robin siempre fue descubrir la verdad sobre el siglo pasado,cosa que ya sabia,sabía que era su sueño,saber el propósito que tendría aquella civilización para crear armas ancestrales como el fruto del Edén,saber descifrar cada uno de esos enigmas era algo que le entusiasmaba,por eso me dejó,me dejó para poder ir a investigar tras una oferta que le hicieron unos asesinos que se situaban al este de Asia.

-Pero Robin...¿Y nosotros?-Dije enfadado sin entender por que me dejaba en aquel momento.

-Zoro...Sabes que te amo más que nada en el mundo-Yo la interrumpí.

-No,no,no...Si fuera lo que más amas en este mundo dejarías todo esto por mi, y no es así,yo iba a renunciar a todo esto ¡Por ti!, no he conocido otra vida que esta y lo iba a dejar todo ¡POR TI!-Grité todo lo que pude mostrando mi enfado y desacuerdo,Robin no dijo nada,evitó mi mirada,cogió la riendas de su caballo se montó para disponerse a marchar lejos de aquí.

-No lo entiendes Zoro...De verdad que te amo,pero tengo que detener a esos templarios,no puedo permitirme que hagan daño a la gente que quiero,otra vez...

Dijo mientras se iba,apreté con rabia mis puños y desde entonces entrené y entrené, viaje por el mundo matando templarios y arruinando sus planes por que pensaba que solo así volvería con Robin ,pero con el paso del tiempo,no supe nada de ella y intenté olvidarla,pero olvidar es algo difícil cuando aún estas enamorado de aquella persona,no volveré a dejarla ir y es por eso que despertaré, para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

-CONTINUARA-

**Hola de nuevo! y bueno hasta aquí el 6º capitulo de este fic! :D **

**Espero que os haya gustado,ya sabéis que pasó con ellos y bueno, se que hay muchos flasbacks **

**pero cuando uno "muere" o esta en coma como que ve pequeños trozos de su memoria, así como un vídeo (?) xD**

**Y bueno eso era lo que quería plasmar,además de que sepáis más sobre el pasado de Zoro,aclaro que no e dicho nada de como era la madre de Zoro por que no la hemos visto y como que no me gusta "inventarmela" **

**No se si habéis notado que la historia es como parecida a One Piece *señala las últimas palabras de Robin y lo que sigue" Cof cof como cuando dejó a los Mugiwara para protegerlos Cof cof **

**Bueno un saludo nakamas! :D **

**PDT: El lunes empiezo de nuevo las clases espero que eso no me estorbe para subir los caps, XD un abrazo a todos**

**pdt 2 : Lectores fantasmas! dejadme un review para saber que opinais! También teneís derechos para dar vuestra opinión! Nadie os lo prohíbe ;) **

**ahora si que si adiós Xd **


End file.
